


The Twin

by Anorien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (no actual incest), BDSM, Brief mentions of murder, Choking, Imprisonment, Lokicest, M/M, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Selfcest, Unhealthy Sex, Violent Sex, Whipping, loki/double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien
Summary: In the dungeons of Asgard, Loki calls on one of his clones. But this one is crueler, more heartless, and unrelenting...[Started prior to The Dark World]





	The Twin

"Take off your clothes."

  
Loki startled a bit, whipping his head around. He had summoned the doppelganger, he knew it would be there. And yet, the icy voice still frightened him. The twin looked at him darkly, the horned helm and staff in hand making him look somehow more menacing. Loki swallowed hard.

  
But, of course, that's what he wanted. Loki was wont to fabricate these doubles, especially now. Now, when he had learned to so hate himself and loathe each passing day, cursing every breath he took. Now when he was locked away and under almost constant surveillance and control. _'How twisted,'_ he would think. He hated the control, hated these chains Odin so loved to put on him. And yet here he was, with his clone, ready to submit.

  
The twin quickly grew impatient. It stood, striding toward Loki, who balked as it drew near.

  
"Did I not just instruct you to strip?" it said, its tone feigning endearment. Loki nodded stiffly. Despite his perverse love to be dominated by his own clones, he often acted defiant toward them. At least, for a time.

 

"Then tell me," it purred, circling him, "why you still remain clothed?" It leaned in, breath hot against his ear. "Is it so difficult for you to obey?"

 

Loki said nothing. He could feel the heat being to pool in his belly. The doppelganger narrowed it eyes, throwing aside the staff. Grabbing him by the base of his neck, it shoved him violently against the stone wall. 

 

"I know what you're playing at," it said, pinning him, "And frankly, I'm sick of your little games. You're going to do as you're instructed, _when_ you're instructed. You do not want to test me. Do you understand?" It ran its thumb up Loki's throat. His attempt to summon a double who was more aggressive proved fruitful. A part of him almost feared this one. It pulled its hand away, stepping back.

  
"Now, _strip_."

  
Gingerly the trickster began to remove his clothing. He kept his eyes on the twin, who watched in amusement, a cruel smirk playing at its lips. He worried it would try to undress him itself; a simple flick of the wrist would do it. Loki had tried it on himself before, but felt almost too exposed, even in front of himself.

  
Finally he had removed his trousers and undergarments, skin prickling against the chill air. The clone stepped forward, still smirking, and ran a hand over his left pectoral, inspecting him.

  
"Not so sure that was worth the trouble." It ran its cool fingers down his side, pausing at his hip. It then took his wrist and pulled on his arm.

  
"We're going to try something different today," it said, pinning his wrist to the wall. Loki heard the rattling of a chain and watched him, breath becoming heavy. "I know how you like to be obstinate, only listening when it suits you." It wrapped the chain around his wrist twice, securing it. "Those days are over."

  
The twin moved to his right arm and chained it to the wall, then stepped back to admire its work. Loki had reached full arousal now, completely exposed and at his double's mercy, erection throbbing. He could only imagine how pathetic he must have looked. He could see the delight in the doppelganger's face. It moved closer to him.

  
"Of course you would enjoy this," it purred, gently stroking a nipple. "You need this. You know this is the only release you can get. You could never have some concubine on her knees for you. You'll never find some naive woman who delights in letting you fill her with your seed every night. You're disgusting, an abomination." It began to roll his nipple between its cool fingers. Loki arched into it, eyes closing.

  
"So you call upon me to help relieve you. You're just a whore to the pain. The abuse feels so good." It paused, looking him in the face. "What kind of sick creature are you?"

 

With that it gave his nipple a sharp twist. Loki cried out, letting out a long moan. The twin hit him with the back of his free hand.

  
"I'll let you know if I want to hear you." It let go and crouched down, picking up the belt from the pile of clothes.

  
"Is this yours?" Loki nodded. The twin slid the strap through the buckle, making a small loop. He took Loki's erection in his hand, sliding it through the loop and pulling up roughly on the strap, tightening it. Loki gasped, wincing. The clone only pulled harder. Its other hand snaked up to his throat again, resting just under his jaw.

 

"What do you think?" its hand closing on his throat, gently. "If I loosen the belt..." It stopped, squeezing its hand. Loki's breathing became difficult.

  
"Or," it said, "I could leave your throat, and..." It loosened its grip. Another jerk, and the belt became painfully tight. The trickster groaned, teeth clenching. The doppelganger grinned, looking down at him.   
"How much do you value your breath?" it hissed. Loki felt a pulsing against the belt, circulation cutting off. He whimpered, but the clone stayed for a moment. Finally the belt was loosened and pulled away.

  
"No. I have a better idea." It stepped back, and before Loki could figure out what was happening, the belt was cracked against his chest. He let out a cry, flesh stinging. He looked down, seeing a red mark. He knew it would probably bruise. But, damn... it felt good.

  
He braced himself when the twin hit him again. He clenched his teeth, arching his back. What was wrong with him? When he had been flogged upon his return to Asgard, he hated it, would have done most anything to escape it. But now he was held to the wall, exposed, and being subjected to whatever the doppelganger deemed amusing. And worse, he liked it. Another lash, and Loki began moaning. How sick was he, to honestly take pleasure out of something like this? Another hit, this time even harder. He could feel a small drop of blood make its way slowly down his stomach as it continued.

  
"That's a good look for you," the clone purred, "chained and whipped." It discarded the belt, grabbing Loki's jaw and turning his head slightly. It ran its thumb over his lips.

  
"'Silvertongue'. Isn't that what they call you?" it said, studying his face. "But I have to wonder if it's truly silver." Loki was silent, looking into its face but avoiding eye contact.

  
"Perhaps we should find out."

  
With a flick of the wrist, the chains dissipated. Loki fell forward, gasping, landing on hands and knees. The clone returned to the chair where it had appeared, picking up its sceptre along the way.

  
"That's an even better look." It grinned darkly. A long, slender finger beckoned him to come forward. Loki stood, approaching the twin. He stopped, awaiting instruction.

  
"Feeling exposed, are we?" Loki silently cursed the doubles. They were becoming too intelligent for their own good, some of them even sharing his thoughts. This one was sure to find his every weakness if it tried.

  
The twin took Loki's shaft in its hand, running its palm along the under side of it. The trickster moaned gently. The orb of the staff began to glow, and the twin held it over him. Warmth radiated from the core and onto the sensitive flesh. Loki let his head fall back, enjoying the feeling. The pleasure caused his mind to race. He wanted to be taken, taken now. He knew better, though. This one wouldn't give him that so easily. He'd have to work for it. The feeling of warmth subsided after a few minutes and the clone looked up at him.

  
" _Kneel_."

  
Loki was hesitant, but obeyed. He sank to his knees slowly, the doppelganger's eyes following him, smirking.

  
"This is what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted entire worlds on their knees before you. And look at you now." It spread its legs, undoing its trousers, pushing them down slightly. "You want me to take you? You're going to earn it." It sat back in the chair, waiting.

  
"Let's put that silver tongue to good use."

  
Loki stared for a moment at the clone's member. Why did he want it? Why was he looking upon it so hungrily? It was his. And yet, for whatever reason, he longed for it to be inside of him, whatever that may mean.

  
He leaned forward, one hand holding the base of its shaft, slowly taking the twin into its mouth. It made a sound - somewhere between a moan and a growl. He ran his tongue along the underside slowly, gently sucking. He felt a hand running through his hair. He looked up at the clone, its head back and eyes closed. Keeping the same pace, Loki began to bob his head gently, concentrating. _'Do a good job,'_ it would tell him, _'and perhaps you'll be rewarded.'_

  
"Are you going to take all night?" the doppelganger said, growing impatient. It grabbed a fistful of Loki's hair and pushed him down further. The trickster gagged, the double forcing him to go faster. He began to suck harder, tongue working faster, hoping it wouldn't snap his neck. It emitted another low groan, legs shifting, bucking into him every now and again.

  
"That's right. Keep going."

  
Loki tried to rub its inner thighs, but his hand was slapped away.

 

"I've no interest in your hands," it said with a sharp intake of breath. Loki moaned against the soft flesh. Another violent buck.

  
"Oh yes, _moan_ for me. Moan, you little slut." He continued, brushing his teeth against its shaft. Horrified, he waited for whatever punishment was in store for using his teeth, inadvertently or not. The twin cried out, grinding against him, pulling harder on his hair. Loki could hear it digging the heels of its boots into the floor.

  
' _Perhaps, one more time with the teeth, gently._ ' This one must have enjoyed it greatly. It continued to ram itself into the trickster's mouth, causing him now and again to choke. It jerked his head harder until it pulled him roughly away, growling, spilling its seed over his mouth and down to his chest. Loki balked, unsure of what to do, and froze, eyes closed. The doppelganger kept its grip in his hair, and began to laugh to itself.

  
"My, how lovely you look," it said, wicked grin plastered again its face. "How does it taste?" It released his hair, stroking his cheek, then covering its fingers. "Open your mouth."

  
Loki was reluctant. He wanted to, but the strange sensation of it being something of his own... it was all so alien. He'd spent too long thinking on it, resulting it a backhand from the clone.

  
"Open. Your. Mouth." it said through clenched teeth. Loki parted his lips, letting its thumb slip into his mouth and run over his tongue. He lapped at it and swallowed, disgusted with himself. The twin smirked and stood up, towering over him.

  
"You really will do just about anything, won't you?" It grabbed a fistful of hair again and forced him down on hands and knees. "You're too submissive to rule."

  
"I'm submissive on my own terms," Loki said, not realizing he was thinking aloud until it was too late. His remark earned him a kick to the ribs. He cried out in pain. The twin pulled him up by the throat.

  
"Are you now?" it said, face closing in on his. "So only when you summon me will you allow yourself to fall into bondage. Is that it?" It threw him down again. Loki felt the stone scrape his palms.

  
"You can't even fool yourself," it continued, circling him. "The Liesmith. Silver tongue turned to lead. You could have had the Nine Realms on their knees with your wit. And look at you now. On the ground, whimpering like a starved and mangy bitch."

  
Loki heard a hiss behind him as the doppelganger's clothes dissipated. He waited, bracing himself. This one would be rough on him, he'd known that from the moment it appeared. Once it had oiled itself it leaned forward, one hand on his hips, the other sliding up to his throat and cradling it - a comforting yet menacing gesture.

  
"Scream for me," it whispered coolly in his ear. The clone gripped Loki's hips and violently thrust into him, causing the trickster to cry out. He couldn't see it, but he knew the doppelganger was grinning cruelly to itself. It continued to slam itself against him, now and again moving from his throat to his shaft and back again.

  
Loki's head was swimming. His thoughts were clashing violently as the twin fucked him. He loved this. He hated it. He never wanted it to end. He just wanted to get it over with. The trickster god was becoming lost in the labyrinth of his own mind, but was quickly brought back to reality when the other pulled him up by his throat. There was a lustful growl in his ear, hot breath on his neck. Every nerve screamed in agony and pleasure. Loki barely noticed the blood trickling faster, his wounds weeping crimson onto his stomach. The pace was grueling.

  
Suddenly the slender fingers began to dig into his throat. Loki gasped for breath, feeling the grip tighten. The twin chuckled deeply to itself, slowing its hips.

  
"I could kill you like this," the doppelganger hissed. "Keep clenching until your lungs give out. Until the blood stops flowing and you're nothing but heap of debauched, extinct flesh. I wonder if I should..."

  
The trickster's throat was on fire. He could see stars in his eyes as he made a weak effort to pry the hand away. He felt a burning in his chest. The air came in a thin stream. He contemplated what the clone had said. Who would find him? Would they care? Would anyone?

  
Did _he_?

  
With a resolute strength, his last hope for breath fading quickly, he tore the clawing hand away. He gasped, gulping air like he was drowning, desperate to keep consciousness.

  
"Not today," Loki uttered hoarsely.

  
The twin laughed cruelly. "'Not today', hm?"

  
"Not by _your_ hand."

 

"No, perhaps not. I won't strangle you to your end today," it said, shoving him down on all fours. "But do not be so foolish as to think I won't bring you _liten død_."

  
The twin dug its nails into Loki's hips as it returned to its original rapidity, thrusts buffeting the trickster as he panted and keened. He clawed desperately at the flagstones, hoping to find some purchase, anything to hold on to, to ground himself. His nerves were electric with pain and pleasure. Perhaps this thing would kill him after all.

  
"I could make quick work of you," the clone hissed. "But don't think I will."

  
"P-please..." he whispered pathetically.

  
"Listen to you. Mewling slut."

  
Loki cursed himself. So many of his doubles brought him utmost pleasure when he commanded it. Then he evolved them. They were not only becoming more intelligent. This one was stronger, more enduring. It would easily outlast the others, and him.

  
"Please I'll do anything!" he shouted, not giving a damn if all Nine Realms heard his cries.

 

"How wretched you are," it snarled. 

 

"I'm begging you-"

 

"Beg then!" the clone shouted. "Beg like all the others! Plead for your release like they pleaded for their lives!"

 

The trickster god choked out a sob, moaning in pain and ecstasy. His entire body shook. He could have willed the thing away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it was right.

 

"You disgust me. I'll make you a receptacle for my seed and leave you to wallow in your own filth. You think yourself fit to rule?"

 

"N-no."

 

"Shut up!" Loki's head was forced down onto the stone floor violently. He tasted blood on his lips. "You wanted to be king. You wanted a throne. This is where you truly belong. Your place in this world is on your knees, taking everything I give you. You'll wish for another beating from the Allfather when I'm through with you."

 

Loki closed his eyes, throat raw, the taste and scent of blood and semen filling him. He'd take it. He deserved it. He asked for it. 

 

He _loved_ it.

 

The trickster wasn't sure how long he laid in his reverie, allowing the double to mount him like a stallion. No more pleading, no more fighting, just letting the doppelganger have its way with him. Perhaps he was there for only a moment, perhaps hours. The thing must have noticed his distance.

  
With a jolt of depraved euphoria he was pulled from his trance as the clone's shaft grazed his prostate. A cry was torn from his chest as he came to the apex of his orgasm. With calculated, aggressive thrusts the other assailed him, Loki's hedonism marked by short, gasping moans. The groaning behind him intensified until, with a shout, it climaxed.

  
Loki tore at the stones with his hands as the double filled him, feeling its essence leaking out of him and mixing with his own below. The doppelganger rode out its orgasm, every thrust eliciting a quiet whimper from the trickster. He was dizzy, eyes unfocused, reveling at last in his delectation as the other slowed and eventually halted. It pulled out of him all to easily, drawing a whine out of Loki. He heard a hiss behind him as the thing stood, but didn't bother to open his eyes. He heard the tread of boots approach and stop beside his head.

  
Lazily he turned and looked up at the clothed doppelganger, which was smirking cruelly down at him, helm and sceptre glinting in the dim light.

  
"The true King of Asgard," it said mockingly, "brought so low."

  
The orb of the sceptre glowed as he held it above Loki's back, warmth emanating onto his skin. He half ignored the thing as it spoke, enjoying the comfort of the sceptre while he could.

  
"A mess of your own blood, sweat, and sperm. What would they think of you? What would they say if they knew you enjoyed this - and at your own hand? It's sinful, even by your standards." A boot rested on Loki's shoulder. He looked up at the thing.

  
"This is the debauched creature that wanted so badly to rule the Nine Realms, that tried so desperately to destroy Midgard and make it his own." How he longed to tell it to be silent.

  
The thing removed its foot from Loki's shoulder, crouching to look him in the eye. The sceptre darkened as it held it, menacing and almost king-like.

  
"This will not be the last you see of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is an oldie. I started this in... 2012? 2013? It was post-Avengers, that's for sure. I found it while going through some old fics that I hadn't finished and, in a nasty mix of writer's block and not wanting to sleep, decided to finish it. Again, this was written prior to the release of The Dark World, so obviously there are some differences. Oh Loki, how I've missed thee.
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> \- The staff is essentially the same as in The Avengers. It just doesn't have an infinity stone.  
> \- I'd like to note that this thing is pure fuckin' evil. Some of Loki's clones may like him, may care about him... this one hates him. It has a grand old time abusing him.  
> \- I based the dungeons off something more medieval. I'm still not fond of the weird futuristic thing they did in Dark World.   
> \- Loki's clones have most of the same powers he does, including willing things in and out of being on a whim.  
> \- "Silver tongue turned to lead" Yes, that's a Hogun reference.  
> \- As I said, this thing is... really abusive. Loki in his current mental state thinks he deserves it, but this thing is really fucking nasty. Usually the clones don't test him to see what he'd do if they tried to kill him.  
> \- I really don't know if this is what choking is like. It's not below me to act out something if I need to understand how to write it - I've thrown myself around, made a police outline of myself, figured out how toddlers stand up (while people were watching), etc. But I'm not about to choke myself for the sake of writing. That's just a bad idea.  
> \- I don't know if Loki wants to die or not. Certainly don't think it should be explored in porn.  
> \- "Liten død" - Norwegian, "little death". Hehe.  
> \- "Mount him like a stallion" More references!!!   
> \- I don't know if I'll be writing more of this thing. I highly doubt it. The point of this fic was to explore the beautiful realm of Loki and himself while also picking apart his psyche (those of you who remember my old blog in the elder days know how much I love doing that).   
> \- At some point I'll probably write more Loki, I do enjoy writing him, but I'm not sure to what extent. Maybe after I finally see Ragnarök. Not gonna lie, I miss him. Bigly.
> 
> I'll edit this part later but it's almost 8 am and I'm sleep deprived so... I hope you liked the thing. I'm working on Envisioned but kind of hit a wall somewhere in Elrond's house and I'm not sure how to get around it. Also I'm driving a car that I don't know how to steer at this point so it might be a while. But you all expect that from me I'm sure. Shout out to the person who messaged me on tumblr asking for my AO3, this is probably NOT what you were expecting! -wave emoji-


End file.
